


Prince of Charming

by alievans007



Category: Jax Teller - Fandom, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Jax Teller - Freeform, SAMCRO - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, jackson teller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alievans007/pseuds/alievans007
Summary: After a drunken night in Vegas, Jax has life long consequences.





	1. sneak peak

The wind whipped around Jax’s helmet as he and the other Sons of Anarchy flew down the highway towards Las Vegas. He loved visiting Vegas and his uncle Jury. Of course he missed his son, Abel, when he was away but he knew Abel was well taken care of with Jax’s mom. Plus, there was always a chance he could see her again. Oh, who was he kidding? He knew he’d see her again. The one and only Violet “V” Swanson. He’d met her a year ago at a bar one night right after the patch-over party. They hit it off so well that they ended up hooking up behind the bar that first night. Since then whenever he was in Vegas he made it a point to see her. It wasn’t hard to find her; he always stayed at her place when he was in town and she happened to bartend where they’d met. 

He was road weary and dusty when he was finally able to leave the SOA Vegas Chapter’s Clubhouse later that night. He’d endured some good natured ribbing from his fellow Sons about going to see his “girlfriend.” While it was true that he wasn’t dating anybody back in Charming, it wasn’t like he’d been exactly faithful to any one woman in the year that he’d known Violet. His mother did like to point out that he was, indeed, a slut.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a rewrite of a story I had posted a few years ago called Prince of Charming. Abel’s in the story but Tara left for Chicago after the whole Josh Kohn situation so Thomas was never born.   
*******

The wind whipped around Jax’s helmet as he and the other Sons of Anarchy flew down the highway towards Las Vegas. He loved visiting Vegas and his uncle Jury. Of course he missed his son, Abel, when he was away but he knew Abel was well taken care of with Gemma. 

Plus, there was always a chance he could see her again. 

Oh, who was he kidding? He knew he’d see her again. The one and only Violet “V” Swanson. He’d met her a year ago at a bar one night right after the patch-over party. They hit it off so well that they ended up hooking up behind the bar that first night. Since then whenever he was in Vegas he made it a point to see her. It wasn’t hard to find V; he always stayed at her place when he was in town and she happened to bartend where they’d met. 

Jax was road weary and dusty when he was finally able to leave the SOA Vegas Chapter’s Clubhouse later that night. He’d endured some good natured ribbing from his fellow Sons about going to see his “girlfriend.” While it was true that he wasn’t dating anybody back in Charming, it wasn’t like he’d been exactly faithful to any one woman in the year that he’d known Violet. His mother did like to point out that he was, indeed, a slut.

“Hey, beautiful,” Violet smirked at him when he walked up to the bar slightly surprised to see him. Of course she’d react that way. Jax Teller always just sort of popped up unexpectedly. 

Jax couldn’t help the small blush that warmed his face. If Violet lived in Charming she’d definitely be his old lady. She had that kind of hold over him. Of course, she didn’t live in Charming and she wasn’t his old lady. He wasn’t sure exactly what she was to him. “Hey,” he grinned at her. 

Violet wanted desperately to kiss him over the bar but decided against it. She couldn’t help the flutter in her chest. She knew Jax was only in town for maybe a week if she was lucky, so she refrained from doing anything that would make her appear to be attached to him in any way. She liked Jax well enough, but she also knew enough to know that he wasn’t the kind to settle down. She’d just cool her jets around him so he didn’t get the wrong idea and get spooked. She didn’t want to run him off since he was such a good time when he was in town.

“Kinda dead around here,” Jax remarked, looking around the bar.

“‘Tis but a Tuesday night,” Violet fluttered her eyes at him as she poured him a shot.

“Even your feminine charms can’t bring them in, eh?” He laughed before downing the liquid set in front of him.

“Listen here, Mr. Charming, I can pack the bar any time I want to. I just wish to have an evening not running around like a chicken with my head cut off.” 

“And it’s Tuesday,” he smirked.

“And it’s Tuesday,” she echoed pouring him another drink and one for herself. He sat down on a stool in front of her. It wasn’t often that they had a chance to actually talk. They laughed over the first time they’d met; how Jax had tried to use his name to impress her, forgetting he wasn’t in Charming anymore and that his name meant nothing to her. At least tonight while he was in tow for the umpteenth time they talked, laughed, and drank until way after she closed the bar which didn’t take long since there was hardly anybody there. 

*******  
Violet groaned the next morning as enormous pain shot through her head. No surprise, she was naked and tangled in her bedsheets. What was surprising was that she was hungover as fuck and Jax was not in bed next to her. She didn’t remember drinking that much but of course she didn’t remember much of last night. She remembered them laughing and getting into a cab. That was it.

Violet heard rustling next to her and realized that she wasn’t alone. “Are you on the floor?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Jax moaned.

“Why?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know.” He huffed. Jax groaned and rubbed his forehead. He hadn’t been this hungover in a long time. 

He gingerly stood up and pulled on his boxers before padding quietly into the kitchen. On the table in the kitchen were two shot glasses and a piece of paper. He looked at the paper and rubbed a hand over his face.

“What the fuck?” Violet screeched from the bedroom. “I have a tattoo of a buzzard on my hip!”

Jax felt nausea overtake him. This couldn’t really be happening could it? “Let me see.” Jax sighed as she padded over to show him her brand new ink. “Jesus Christ.”

“Why do I have a bird tattooed on me?” Violet demanded. 

“It’s a crow.” Jax huffed.

“I don’t give a fuck if it’s a goddamn turkey. Why do I have it?”

“Old ladies of patched members get them to show everybody that she belongs to somebody.” Jax explained.

“Oh great! Now I’m branded as your old lady forever!” Tears sprang to her eyes.

“That’s not all.” Jax handed her the paper that had been on the table.

“Are you fucking serious?” Violet ran a hand through her hair. “We’re married?”

“Looks like it.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” She shook her head.

“We’ll get it annulled.” 

“No shit, Sherlock. But that doesn’t get rid of the fucking buzzard on my hip!”

“It’s a crow! Happy’s gonna be pissed he didn’t get to put it on you.” 

“I don’t care if this Happy person goes insane with rage over not getting to tattoo me. I need to get rid of this fucking bird. I can’t be branded an old lady to somebody that doesn’t even live here!”

“We need to get our marriage annulled first.”

“I know a good attorney who comes to the bar. I can get him to work up the papers.”

“Good,” Jax nodded.

Three months later…

Violet pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot. She couldn’t believe that she’d actually made the drive without puking once. It wasn’t hard to pick Jax out of the crowd of mechanics milling around.

“Looks like what happened on a run followed you home.” Juice said smacking Jax’s chest and pointing at Violet’s car. 

“Shit,” Jax huffed. He and Violet hadn’t talked since he got back from Vegas. He’d actually forgotten all about being married to her.

“Hey,” Violet said walking up to him.

“What’re you doing here?” He asked gently, not wanting to come off rudely.

“I talked to my attorney today. He said you never signed the annulment papers.” She answered.

“I never got them.” Jax shrugged.

“That stupid son of a bitch,” Violet huffed. “He assured me that they’d get to you. Useless piece of shit.”

“You got ‘em with you? I can sign them right now.” 

“No, I didn’t think to grab them from him before I came. I have other things on my mind. Can we go somewhere more private?” She was very cognizant of all the eyes on them. 

“Sure,” Jax nodded and led her to his dorm room in the Clubhouse.

“What’s up?” He asked when he closed the door.

Violet sat on the edge of his bed, buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

“Hey,” Jax said quietly, concern on his face. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm out here. “What’s wrong, Babe?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. It was stupid to come here.” She said wiping her eyes.

“Please tell me.” Jax said. “If it’s about the papers, I’ll come to Vegas to sign them.” It hit him like a ten ton wrecking ball that she may want this annulment so badly because she’d found somebody else.

“It’s not that. I don’t care about the papers right now. Jax...I’m pregnant.” She said.


	3. Chapter 2

“Jesus Christ,” Jax whispered. “How did this happen, V?”

“Well when a daddy biker and a mama bartender get sloppy drunk and have sex without protection a baby is made.” Violet tried to joke but it fell flat.

“There’s only one thing to do.” Jax nodded to himself.

“No way, Jax! I am not getting rid of this baby!” She exclaimed.

“What? No!” The flash of anger in Jax’s eyes caused Violet to lean away from him on the bed.

“I wanted to let you know but you don’t have to do anything. I can raise this baby by myself.”

“The fuck you will! That’s my kid!” Jax roared. “The only thing to do now is move you to Charming.”

“Excuse me?” Violet asked. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

“I’m telling you.” He answered.

“How dare you assume that I want to move to this podunk town!” She shot at him.

“Get used to this podunk town because it’s your home now. I mean, really, V, what do you have holding you to Vegas?” He asked.

“God, you’re such a jerk.” She shook her head. 

“Trust me, this is the right move, Babe. You need to be close in case something happens. I am going to be a part of this baby’s life and yours.” 

“Can I at least think about it?” She squeaked, not at all happy that he was making this decision for her. Of course it was the right move and she had secretly hoped this was the reaction she’d get but hearing it scared her. 

“No,” Jax shook his head. 

“Give me a couple of months, Jax. I need to put 30 days notice to my landlord. Get a job and find a place to live in Charming.” 

“You’ll live with me. You won’t have to work if you don’t want to but I’m sure you can find something if you’re set on working. No bars though!”

“I don’t have a choice do I?” She asked quietly.  
“Not really. In this life, an old lady does pretty much what she’s told.” 

“I’m not your old lady, Jax. I’m just some chick that you got knocked up because we were too drunk to use protection.” She shook her head. “I’ll head back to Vegas after I get a few hours sleep so I can pack my stuff.”

“The guys in Vegas will pack your stuff and haul it here. I won’t have you hurting yourself or the baby by trying to pack heavy things.”

“Okay, Mr. Bossy Pants.” She rolled her eyes. “Not like I’m going to win here anyway.”

“Get used to it, Babe. I’m not used to losing.” He smirked at her.

*******

“So, this is home sweet home,” Violet said walking into Jax’s house.

“This is it.” Jax nodded. “You can put your stuff in my room.”

“Where are you going to sleep?” Violet asked.

“My room.” Jax shrugged. “I wasn’t expecting anybody to move in so there are no other rooms available right now.”

“Okay…” Violet trailed off. This is not at all what she was expecting when she came to Charming. Of course Violet wanted Jax to want the baby and was hoping he’d ask her to move to Charming. However, living with Jax and sharing a bed with him was nothing she thought would happen.

“I dunno, V.” Jax shrugged his shoulders. “It’s the best I can do right now.”

“It’s fine, Jax.” Violet gave him a small smile. “It’ll work for the time being.” She wandered around the house while Jax went to the living room.

“Jax,” Violet called from a nursery. “Why do you have baby’s room already set up?”

Jax came to stand behind her. “That’s Abel’s room. My son.”

“Your...son.” Violet had a hard time processing what Jax just said. “I didn’t know you had a kid.” Her head began to swim. Jax already had a son. Violet was going to be a step-mom.

“Yeah, he’s a year old now. Been through a lot of shit.” 

“You never mentioned a kid, Jax.” Violet turned to him.

“We didn’t do a lot of talking about our personal lives, darlin. How far along are you? I never thought to ask before.”

“Six weeks.” Violet said. “I just found out a week ago...needed some time to process this.”

Jax nodded. “Look, I gotta get back to the garage. I’ll try to get back early tonight. Just depends on Club business.” He said placing a kiss on her forehead. 

*******  
It had been three days since Violet had come to Charming. She was still awkward around Abel. Jax was nervous for Violet to meet Gemma. Gemma had been out of town when all of this shit with Violet went down so the two most important women in his life had yet to meet.

“So, why V?” Juice asked Violet when she was hanging around the lot waiting to meet Gemma.

“My mom named me Violet after her favorite fucking flower. I hate it.” Violet shrugged. “Who names their kid after a flower?”

“...a lot of people.” Juice answered slowly.

Jax approached Violet with his mother in tow. “V, I’d like you to meet my crazy mother, Gemma.”

“How far along are you, sweetheart?” Gemma asked. Of course Gemma had been skeptical of this whole pregnancy story to start out with. Gemma figured that Violet was just trying to trap Jax until Jax pointed out that his name and rank in the Sons of Anarchy didn’t mean shit to a bartender in Las Vegas. Gemma resigned herself to the fact that her slut of a son had gotten married and knocked up some chick he barely knew.

“Six weeks.” Violet answered. 

“C’mon,” Gemma said putting her arm around Violet. “Let’s get to know each other.” The Teller-Morrow matriarch was still unsure of this new woman in their lives but Gemma was going to give it a shot for Jax’s sake.

It was a warm day in California. Gemma and Violet sat in the office chatting until it was time to close up shop. They walked to the picnic table outside the Clubhouse. Violet started to feel woozy so she sat down heavily on the bench.

“You okay?” Gemma asked concern flooding her face.

“I think so,” Violet nodded. “I just got a little dizzy.”

“Piney!” Gemma shouted. “Get me some water.”

“No, Gemma, I don’t want to cause a fuss. I’m fine,” Violet sighed.

“I don’t give a fuck, that’s my grandbaby that I need to take care of.” Gemma replied.

Piney returned the water. Violet took a drink and immediately threw it up. She went white as a sheet.

“Something’s wrong,” Violet whispered.

“Jax!” Gemma screamed for her son. 

Jax came running at the sound of his mother’s voice. He didn’t hear her that scared very often.

“Something’s wrong,” Gemma said, brushing her hand through Violet’s hair. “We need to get her to the hospital.”

Jax grabbed Violet’s hand as panic shot through him. “It’s gonna be okay, darlin.” 

“No, it’s not.” Violet whispered with tears in her eyes. “Something is really wrong.”

Jax got Violet and Gemma loaded into the car while he and the other Sons rode to the hospital on their motorcycles. 

Gemma waited with Violet, tears streaming down her face until Jax showed up. Violet had been rushed into an ER room and was examined right away.

Jax walked into the room a few minutes after the doctor had left to grab some equipment and saw Violet sobbing and tears on his mom’s face. “What is it?” He demanded, dread running through him.

“It’s not good, baby.” Gemma said, grabbing Violet’s hand.


	4. Chapter 3

“I need answers! Now!” Jax demanded but ended up begging. 

“Something’s wrong with the baby’s heart.” Violet sniffled.

“Family flaw?” Jax asked Gemma as he went to sit on the other side of Violet, grabbing her other hand.

“Sounds like it.” Gemma sighed.

“What’s the family flaw?” Violet asked quietly, scared of the answer.

“Congenital heart defect.” Jax answered. “My mom has it. My brother had it. Abel has it.”

“You have a brother?” Violet asked. 

“He had it. Tom died from it.” Jax ran a hand over his face as Violet started crying harder. “It’s gonna be okay, babe.” He squeezed Violet’s hand.

“Abel’s doing fine, right?” Violet asked quietly.

“Yeah, he is.” Jax nodded, kissing her hand.

“Almost killed him in the beginning.” Gemma huffed. “Poor kid was born with his belly on the outside and the heart defect. We’re lucky he’s alive.”

Jax glared at his mother as Violet broke down into full body sobs. “Abel’s fine now. He was born prematurely thanks to my junkie ex-wife but he’s healthy now.”

“Everything is going to be fine, baby.” Gemma patted Violet’s hand. 

“Alright,” The doctor announced, coming back into the room. “You and the baby will be ready to go in a little bit. You’ll need weekly check ups with your OB to keep track of the baby. We’re not putting you on bed rest but this is a high risk pregnancy for the baby so you need to lay low. Keep your stress levels as low as possible.”

Jax snorted. “We’ll try.” He didn’t want anything to happen to his child. Regardless of how he felt about V, Jax wanted to be a dad again. It was something he never knew he wanted until now. However, Jax Teller was a smart man. Nothing was ever low level stress when it came to his lifestyle. 

*******

Violet felt Jax’s weight shift on the bed and tears sprang to her eyes as they have every night for the past week. It started the day Violet was released from the hospital. Jax would wait until he thought Violet was asleep then he’d call her: Tara. Jax’s ex-girlfriend still had a major hold over him. They mostly talked about the baby and the heart defect but sometimes they would talk about Tara leaving and how Jax wanted her to come back to Charming.

Violet didn’t know why she let it bother her. Yes, her and Jax were married but it wasn’t like a real marriage. Jax came home every night to Violet and sure, they had sex frequently but they weren’t in love. Obviously, Jackson was still in love with Tara. Violet tried to calm her frayed nerves. But everything going on with her “husband” and baby was starting to take its toll on her.

Violet must have fallen asleep at some point in the night since she was rudely awakened by Jax’s alarm going off. Jax had started getting up early and going to the garage as soon as he could get away from the house. He wasn’t handling the news about the baby very well. So most days Violet was left by herself for hours on end in a town where she knew nobody and had nothing to do. Jax wanted her to stay home but Violet was getting restless. Once Violet heard Jax’s bike leave the driveway, she got up and checked on Abel then she quietly padded to the kitchen. Jax had left his truck keys laying about. Violet didn’t think it would hurt anything if she ran a few errands after Nita came to stay with Abel.

About an hour and a half later, Violet was walking down the candy aisle at the local grocer when she felt pain in her heels. “Shit,” she huffed and turned around.

“Jake! I told you to watch where you were going!” Said a tall man with dark hair and grey/blue eyes. Violet could have fallen in love with him on the spot. “I am so sorry.”

“I’m sorry, Uncle Mark.” Jake apologized.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Violet smiled at the kid. “You didn’t mean to.”

“I’m Mark, by the way. Mark O’Mara.” The guy held out his hand. 

“Violet Swanson.” Violet shook Mark’s hand. Electric vibes went up her arm at the contact. 

“This is my nephew, Jake.” Mark put a hand on Jake’s head.

“Nice to meet you both.” Violet smiled at them.

Mark and Violet chatted for about fifteen minutes before exchanging phone numbers. Violet had completely forgotten about Jax for that entire time.

*******  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Jax demanded when he saw Violet get out of his truck at the Teller-Morrow lot.

“Relax, killer.” Violet rolled her eyes. “I had to get a few things from the store so I brought you lunch.”

“You’re supposed to be at home resting!” Jax was livid. Violet was supposed to lay low and here she was going grocery shopping and stopping by the lot. Jax didn’t want her overdoing it and hurting the baby.

“A girl can only rest so much before she goes stir crazy.” Violet replied. She didn’t care if Jax was pissed or not. Violet wasn’t going to sit around all day and do nothing. She handed Jax the bag she brought him. 

Jax ran a hand over his face. His history with difficult women was catching up to him and biting him in the ass. “Thanks.” Jax gave her a small smile and threw an arm over her shoulders, pulling her against him. 

“You’re welcome.” Violet smiled sweetly at Jax. He planted a kiss on her head.

“I’m gonna try to get off work early tonight.” Jax said with a devilish look on his face. 

“Oh boy,” Violet smirked, grabbing the front of his cut. Jax leaned down and kissed her. 

That’s how it was for the next two weeks. If Jax and Violet weren’t fighting, they were fucking. Sometimes both at the same time. It was taking an emotional toll on Violet. She spoke to Mark every day before Jax got home from work. Jax talked to Tara every night after he thought Violet was asleep. And so it went on.

“You have to let him cry it out, V!” Jax growled one night while Abel was crying.

“Abel needs us!” Violet said, tears in her eyes. “He’s crying for us.”

“He’s old enough to put himself back to sleep. It’ll be fine.” Jax argued. 

“Are you going to let our baby ‘just cry it out’?” Violet demanded.

“When he’s old enough to, yes!” Jax shouted. “They can’t be dependent on us for everything after a certain age!”

“Jax, just let me go to him.” Violet begged. 

Jax blocked the hallway and shook his head.

Then it was on. A full blown screaming match between them. But, instead of them figuring it out and then getting it on, Jax left the house and headed to the Clubhouse.   
The next morning, Violet left Abel with Nita and drove to the Clubhouse. She wanted to apologize to Jax for her behavior. Abel was his son and Jax knew more about raising a baby than she did. Violet looked around the lot and didn’t see him.

“He in the Clubhouse?” Violet asked the weird guy who only had his index fingers. Jax had told her the Chinese cut the other 8 fingers off but wouldn’t tell her why.

“Yeah.” The weird guy nodded.

Violet made her way to the Clubhouse. She hadn’t been there very often but she knew enough to know where Jax’s room was. 

When Violet quietly opened the door to Jax’s room she felt bile rising up in her throat. There was Jax laying on his back while some porn star Violet had seen around the lot rode Jax for all she was worth. Violet slammed the door and ran out.

*******  
“Violet…” Jax said quietly going to a sobbing Violet who was sitting on their couch.

“I want a divorce.” Violet looked at Jax.

Jax nodded. “I’ll have Rosen draw up the papers.”

“I rented an apartment downtown. I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

“This isn’t what I wanted, V.” Jax tried touching her but she shrank away from him.

“Yes, it is, Jax.” Violet nodded to herself. “You never wanted this...wanted me.”

“I want you and this baby.” Jax said quietly, sitting beside her on the couch.

“You’ll always be a part of my life and the baby’s life but why stay in a sham marriage? You obviously want to be with other women and I can’t put myself through that anymore.” 

“It was only once-”

“You love Tara, Jax.” Violet whispered. “I hear you tell her that every night. I’m done.”

Jax nodded and quietly went to his room.

*******

“Sign these.” Jax said quietly three days later. He slid the papers over the table to Violet.  
Without a word, Violet signed the papers and slid them back to Jax. Jax quickly left the house and drove to SAMCRO’s attorney, Rosen’s office.

“File these,” Jax slapped the papers onto Rosen’s desk. 

“Okay...what are they?” Rosen asked.

“Divorce papers.” Jax answered.


	5. Chapter 4

“I don’t know what to do, Mom.” Violet ran a hand over her face. Violet had called her mom for advice but realized right after her mom, Georgia, answered the phone that it had been a mistake. 

“I didn’t raise you like this, Violet. I didn’t raise you to get married and have babies.” Georgia chastised.

“No, you raised me to get pregnant and not know who the father is.” Violet shot back. “I want better for my baby. I want this baby to have both parents in its life. Even if we loathe each other right now.”

“You have to think of what’s best for you and the baby. Is a guy who cheats on you really the best father for a child?” 

“Jax didn’t really cheat on me. It was a sham marriage. We were doomed from the start.” Violet sighed heavily. “It’s not like we were in love and he broke my heart or anything.” 

“Well he obviously hurt you if you asked for a divorce and are moving out.” Georgia pointed out.

“It did hurt a little,” Violet admitted, “but it’s for the best. We don’t have to pretend anymore.” 

“What about that Mark fella? He seems nice enough from what you told me of him.” Georgia pointed out.

“Mark’s a nice guy but we just met. He’s not going to want to be saddled with a pregnant chick. It’s not fair to ask him to take me on while carrying another man’s baby.” Violet felt tears welling in her eyes. 

Violet sat on the couch at Jax’s house and tried to figure out what to do. She’d been trying to pack up the rest of her stuff from Jax’s place so she could move into her new apartment. The Sons from Vegas had brought her furniture from storage to Charming a few days ago but Violet had been interrupted when her mother called.

“Come back to Oregon.” Georgia suggested.

“No!” Violet said emphatically. “I am not moving back to Oregon. Besides, like I said, I want this baby to have both of its parents in its life. Moving to Oregon will defeat that purpose.” 

“You always were a wanderer.” Georgia said, resigned. 

“I learned from the best,” Violet replied.

“I settled down when I had you.” Georgia defended herself.

“After about five moves to five different states.” Violet reminded her mother.

“It was actually six, but whatever.” Georgia said.

“I’m staying here in Charming.” Violet said resolutely. 

“Fine, suit yourself but there’s going to be a time when you wish you had your mom.” Georgia sing-songed at her only child.

“I won’t hold my breath.” Violet sighed. Afterall, Violet had never been close to her mother. Georgia Swanson was a free soul. Georgia didn’t let anybody or anything control what she wanted or when she wanted it and Violet got pulled along for the ride.

“Look, you ungrateful little brat, I did the best I could with what I was dealt.” 

“Goodbye, mother.” Violet huffed and disconnected the call. She didn’t want to rehash old wounds with her mother. They’d been fighting about it for years and nothing ever got resolved.

*******  
“Do you always answer the door for strangers?” Mark asked Violet as she opened the door to her apartment.

“Only tall, mysterious, cute ones.” Violet smirked at him. 

“Mysterious?” Mark grinned at Violet as she moved aside to let him in.

“I don’t know that much about you, so yes, mysterious.” Violet explained.

“For now.” Mark nodded.

“For now.” Violet repeated. She had cooked Mark dinner as a way to get to know him better. They’d been talking on the phone for awhile but they hadn’t seen each other since their first meeting. They were sitting at the small dining room table when Mark had a look on his face that suggested that he had something on his mind. 

“What?” Violet asked as Mark stared at her with a grin on his face.

“I have a confession to make.” Mark answered with a twinkle in his eye.

“Uh oh.” Violet rubbed her hands on her pants and braced herself for whatever he had to say.

“In the supermarket...I kind of told Jake to get your attention.” Mark said rubbing the back of his neck.

“You told your nephew to run me over with a cart?” Violet laughed.

“No! I told him to get your attention, not run you over. I had no idea he was going to do that.” Mark laughed with her.

“So, what made him come up with that idea?” Violet was sincerely curious.

“You know, I asked him later what he was doing and he said he panicked.” Mark explained.

“He...panicked.” Violet giggled.

“Jake said that you were so beautiful that he didn’t know what else to do.” Mark turned serious. He cupped Violet’s face in his hand and leaned forward.

“I have a confession to make, too.” Violet said quickly and seriously.

“Oh, boy,” Mark blew out a sigh and leaned back. “This doesn’t sound good.”

“I’m married...and pregnant.” Violet said. Mark opened his mouth to respond but Violet rushed ahead to explain everything. “I mean, we’re getting divorced. The papers are already filed. The judge just has to okay them. But, I am pregnant. And I completely understand if you don’t want-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Mark shushed her. “You don’t have to explain anything to me.”

“I just needed to be honest. Jax-” 

“Jax Teller?” Mark asked incredulously. “I should have known. That prick always gets the best girls. He treats them like trash and then moves on to the next one.”

“Well, he’s going to be a part of this baby’s life, so if you want to be friends with me, you’re going to have to accept him.” Violet said.

“I don’t want to just be your friend, Violet.” Mark confessed. It drove her crazy to no end that he refused to call her V the way that Jax always did. She’d asked Mark repeatedly but he seemed to like Violet better. 

“I appreciate that but right now all I can offer is friendship.” Violet said putting her hand on Mark’s.

“I’ll take whatever I can get.” Mark said.

They chatted for hours, talking about Mark’s work as a firefighter and how he owned a local bar, about Violet wanting to get a job but not being able to because of the high risk pregnancy. They talked about a lot of things but mostly they laughed. It wasn’t until after midnight when they parted ways.

It wasn’t until Violet was snug in her bed when a commotion from the apartment next to her woke her up. There was a lot of glass breaking and yelling going on that she couldn’t sleep through. Violet called Charming PD and was informed that police were already enroute to her building. It seemed that somebody had broken into the apartment next door and Violet was advised to keep her doors locked, lights out, and not to open her door unless it was a police officer.

Violet went back into her bedroom, shut and locked the door before pulling out her cell phone. 

“Hello?” He answered groggily. 

“Hey, can you come over?” Violet asked quietly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked a little more alert.

“The cops are next door. Somebody broke in. I don’t want to be alone.” Violet said in a rush.

“I’ll be right there.” He ended the call.


	6. Chapter 5

“Who is it?” Violet demanded when she heard the knock on the door ten minutes after hanging up the phone.

“It’s me!” He called back.

“Jax!” Violet opened the door and let him inside her apartment. “Sorry to be calling at this hour, it’s just...I didn’t want to be alone after all that.”

“Mark workin?” Jax asked. He didn’t want his jealousy to show but Violet had been very up front about Mark being her friend. Jax and Mark went to high school together and ran in completely different circles until Jax dropped out. Mark was the popular jock, of course. Jax...well everybody knew Jax was the bad boy who didn’t give a shit about his education.

Violet shrugged. “I dunno. I didn’t call him.”

Jax had to bite back a smirk. Violet had run to Jax when she was scared. That made him hopeful. It shouldn’t have made Jax so hopeful or feel so good but it did. Jax didn’t love Violet but he didn’t dislike her. Not at all. If Jax was being honest with himself, he did really care for Violet and loved that she had gone to him first.

“Where’s Abel?” Violet asked.

“With my mom. Look...I’m sorry about the other day.” Jax said as they sat on the couch. “I know we’ve been over this before, but you need to know that I don’t know how to push women away besides cheating on them when I want them gone. It’s what I do. It’s not right.”

“Why would you want to push me away, Jackson?” Violet was confused.

“I care about you, V. You and the baby. It scares me. After Tara and Wendy...I don’t want to get hurt that way again.” Jax shook his head, hating being vulnerable. “Wendy was a temporary hold for a broken heart. I don’t want that for you.”

“I don’t want that for me either, Jax. Yeah, it sucked seeing you with another woman but I can’t really be upset by it. This baby is a fluke...our marriage was a mistake...this whole situation was just dropped on both of us. We handled it the best way we knew how at the time. But we can move on. We can be friends.” Violet offered. 

Jax nodded at her with a small smile pulling on his lips. “I’d like that.”

*******  
“You did what?” Gemma slapped the back of Jax’s head the next morning. “Are you fucking stupid?” Gemma was livid with her only son. She found out that he was divorcing Violet and Jax hadn’t even had the balls to tell her. Gemma had to find it out second hand. 

“Ma!” Jax was tired and not in the mood to be yelled at. Violet had been too wound up to sleep so they’d stayed up talking the whole night and apparently his mother disapproved of the news she’d received.

“You shithead! You’re divorcing your high risk pregnancy wife? And you didn’t tell me?” Gemma yelled. It was a good thing they were at Gemma’s house or the guys at Teller-Morrow would have gotten a brilliant show. “The doctor said to keep her stress at a minimum so you divorce her?”

“V asked for the divorce, Mom.” Jax sighed. “We’re not some fairytale couple that fell in love and got married. It’s better this way. Besides, she’s been seeing Mark O’Mara.”

“That boring asshole?” Gemma huffed.

“He’s good for her, Ma.” Jax thought saying the words out loud would convince both of them.

“Bullshit!” Gemma spat out. “I’m not letting some fire fighting prick raise my grandbaby!”

Jax felt his stomach drop. He hadn’t really thought of how any of this would work with the baby. If Mark and Violet ended up together, Mark would be around the baby more than Jax would. Mark would be putting the baby to bed, making meals for the baby, practically raising his kid while Jax was out doing what? Sleeping his way through Charming for the eighth time? 

“I’m not going to let that happen.” Jax said more to himself than to his mother. 

“How are you going to stop it?” Gemma demanded.

“I don’t know!” Jax replied angrily. “I’ll figure it out.”

“You damn well better.” Gemma scoffed, hoping that Jax would figure it out so that she didn’t have to.

*******  
“I don’t know what to do, man.” Jax sat puffing on a cigarette talking to Chibs in the Clubhouse. “I don’t love her but I also don’t want another man to raise my baby.”

“Jacky boy,” Chibs clapped Jax on the back, “a wise man once told me that marriages come and go but kids are forever.”

“That does not help at all, actually.” Jax chuckled. 

“You’ll figure it out.” Chibs replied. “I have faith in ya. Besides, Mark O’Mara is a pussy. He can’t handle a lass like our V. She was born to be an old lady, not a wife.”

“There’s a difference?” the prospect, Filthy Phil, asked having overheard their conversation.

“Aye, boy, there is.” Chibs answered like he was explaining something to a child. “An old lady will stand by her man through thick and thin. Even when they go to prison. Even when they sleep with rancid porn stars.” Chibs shot a knowing look at Jax before continuing. “An old lady will kill anybody who’s a threat to her family. An old lady can handle the biker lifestyle without batting an eye. She’s basically married to the whole Club but fucks just her old man. How many women you know can be married to a bunch of assholes like us?” Chibs declared.

“What about all the girls who hang around here?” The prospect asked.

“They’re sweetbutts and croweaters.” Jax answered. “They flee at the first sign of trouble.”

“Then none, actually.” The prospect shrugged. 

“Exactly,” Chibs answered. “A real old lady is hard to come by.”

*******  
“Hey,” Jax said to Violet later on the phone. Chibs words had really resonated with Jax and Jax knew he needed to make things right with Violet. Yeah, he’d apologized a few times for being a complete fuck boy, but Jax really wanted to make it up to her.

“Hola,” Violet smiled. “What doin?”

“Nothin,” Jax shrugged even though she couldn’t see him. “I was thinking…”

“Uh oh,” Violet giggled.

“I know,” Jax chuckled. “No, really, though, I was thinking we should go out tonight. Let me prove I’m a good guy and a good father.”

“Jax…” Violet trailed off. 

“Listen, V-”

“I have a date with Mark tonight.” Violet cut him off. “And I know you’re a good father, Jax. You don’t have anything to prove to me.”

*******  
“Jax, you can’t keep doing this.” Tara said when Jax told her what he’d done to Violet. “You have to grow up. And you have to let me go. I’m not coming back to Charming. Move on with your life. I will always love you but I’m not in love with you. I’ve met somebody else and I’m happy.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jax knew she was right. “I’m glad you’re happy. But, V has met somebody else too. She’s on a date right now with Mark O’Mara.”

“Is it serious?” Tara asked.

“I dunno,” Jax didn’t want to think about it. 

“Find out and act accordingly,” Tara said. “Be the man I know you can be.”

“Yeah,” Jax agreed. Jax needed to hear these words from Tara. She was giving Jax permission to move on with his life. Jax knew he didn’t need Tara’s permission to do anything but it felt better to have Tara on his side with this.

*******  
“You have a bird on your hip,” Mark said breathlessly from their intense make out session. 

Violet hadn’t meant to let things go so far with Mark but here she was standing in her underwear in her apartment. “It’s a crow.” 

“You have a goddamn crow on your hip?” Mark was instantly angry. “You let Jax brand you with one of those stupid birds?”

“It’s a crow!” Violet shouted at Mark. “And I didn’t let him do anything!”

“You let Jax Teller brand you a SAMCRO whore and knock you up!” Mark yelled back, letting his true colors show.

“We were drunk!” Violet didn’t know where Mark’s anger was coming from. “I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“You’ll get it removed.” Mark said resolutely. 

“I don’t want to get it removed.” Violet crossed her arms in front of her suddenly feeling a lot more naked than she was.

“You want to be branded a whore your whole life?” Mark asked incredulously.

“Stop saying that!” Violet screamed. “I am not a whore!”

“No, you’re not!” Mark shouted back. “So why do you want to be branded one?”

“You need to leave.” Violet stood up straighter and pointed at the front door.

“Violet-”

“It’s V!” Violet screamed at him again.

“Violet, let’s calm down.” Mark said trying to be quieter and bring the confrontation down a notch.

“Leave.” Violet glared at him. Once Mark had gone, Violet threw on some pajamas and picked up her phone. “Call Jax.” Violet commanded Siri.


	7. Chapter 6

“He said what?” Jax asked angrily when Violet told him what had happened with Mark. Jax was so mad that he couldn’t sit down so he paced in front of Violet’s couch where she sat. 

“Mark said I was branded a whore because of this stupid buzzard.” 

“It’s a crow.” Jax said softly.

“He ordered me to get it removed.” Violet sniffled, trying to hold back tears.

Jax swallowed the lump in his throat over Violet’s reaction. He hated to see her cry. “I know Mark means something to you-”

“No, he doesn’t.” Violet cut Jax off.

“Well, obviously he does or you wouldn’t be crying right now.” Jax didn’t mean to sound like an ass but it bothered him that Violet was having an emotional reaction to tonight’s events. He was worried about her and about their baby.

“I’m crying because I’m pregnant!” Violet huffed. “It’s the hormones. I wouldn’t be crying otherwise. I’m not sad. I’m hurt and extremely pissed off! He’s lucky I didn’t slap the shit out of him.”

“I’ll go talk to him.” Jax said as he tried to hide his admiration for her after her outburst. 

“No!” Violet’s answer was swift and with conviction. “I do not want you ‘talking’ to Mark. It’ll only end with fists flying.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Jax smirked, clearly enjoying that idea.

“Yes, it is.” Violet glared at him. “I don’t want you solving everything with your fists. You’re going to be a dad...again. You need to be smarter. What if Mark pressed charges against you? I don’t want you in jail during my pregnancy. Or worse, to be behind bars and miss the birth.”

“Point taken.” Jax nodded. It was obvious to Jax that Violet really would be a good old lady. Anybody else would have encouraged Jax to have a confrontation with Mark. Violet had her head on straight and was thinking about the baby first. Jax flopped down on the couch next to Violet and cupped her face in his hand. “You know I’d do anything you asked, V.”

“I know, Jax.” Violet gave him a small smile. 

Jax pressed his lips to hers and Violet shivered at the contact. When they broke apart, Violet took her bottom lip between her teeth. “Maybe I am a whore. First Mark and now you.”

“You’re not a whore if it’s your old man.” Jax chuckled as he looked into her eyes.

“Mark’s not my old man,” Violet said.

“Nah, he’s just a mistake, darlin.” Jax replied before kissing her again.

*******  
Jax stepped into his sneakers the next morning before donning his cut. He’d made a quick trip home to shower and change after his night at Violet’s. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed SAMCRO’s attorney, Rosen.

“You file those papers?” Jax asked when Rosen answered the phone.

“I haven’t had time. It’s only been a few days, Jax. Just give me another day or so.” Rosen replied. “I promise to get them filed.”

“Rip them up.” Jax ordered as his mind replayed the great night he and V had spent together.

“What?” Rosen wasn’t sure she heard him right.

“I don’t want those papers filed.” Jax answered. “I don’t want a divorce.”

“You got it.” Rosen was used to SAMCRO bullshit so it didn’t phase her that Jax had changed his mind. Their checks always cleared, and that’s all that mattered.

*******  
“Ma, good news,” Jax said as he walked into Gemma’s office that same morning.

“What’s that?” Gemma asked not looking up from her paperwork.

“Divorce is off.” Jax smiled broadly like the cat that caught the canary.

“What?” Gemma took off her glasses and turned to look at her son. “V agreed to call off the divorce?”

“Not yet but she will. We connected last night.” Jax explained.

“I don’t need to hear this.” Gemma grimaced.

“On a personal level!” Jax huffed.

“Yeah, I bet you did.” Gemma smirked. “Anyway, that’s great, baby. But make sure you tell V before she finds out some other way.”

“I will.” Jax nodded. “I plan on talking to her about it tonight.”

“Jax!” Clay yelled from across the parking lot.

“Yeah,” Jax answered after jogging up to Clay.

“Emergency run to Nevada. Now. Myan’s tried to attack Jury’s Clubhouse.” Clay explained.


	8. Author’s Note

Due to sudden medical issues, I am unable to update stories at this time. I hope to be back updating soon


End file.
